Oscuridad de Luz Lunar
by Melissia
Summary: Esta es la historia de Radamanthys, antes de convertirse en el juez al servicio de Hades. En un lugar de Escocia durante el siglo XIX. Adv: lemon
1. Introducción

**_¡Hola de nuevo!_**

**_Traigo una historia diferente. Esta vez el protagonista total y absoluto es Radamanthys de Wyvern. No sé por qué me cae bien este personaje, quizás sea su uniceja. Me pregunto por qué tiene manía con las cejas el señor Kurumada...a unos les hace una sola (Dohko, Aldebarán, Radamanthys...) y a otros les depila completamente (Mü, Shion, Ichi...bueno, éste último por no tener, no tiene ni ojos)._**

**_Tonterías aparte, este fic va sobre la vida terrenal del danés/escocés. A ver, según el manga, Radamanthys nació en las islas Fellows (?), que imagino que por error de traducción se referirían a las islas Feroe/Faroe. Éstas islas, aunque se encuentran al norte de Gran Bretaña, pertenecen al reino de Dinamarca._**  
**_Esto sumado a que suelen darle nacionalidad inglesa al juez del inframundo, me volví loca para darle una nacionalidad. Así que opté por el camino del medio: nació en las islas Feroe, osea es danés de nacimiento pero su padre es escocés. Le hice escocés simplemente porque quedaba más cerca de esas islas._**  
**_Además, tengo especial cariño a Escocia, ya que me gustó mucho Edimburgo cuando lo visité. Y cuando estuve viviendo en Inglaterra, estuve en Londres, y no me pegaba para la historia. Así que en lugar de inglés y decir que su padre era londinense, es escocés, aunque no he querido decir de qué pueblecito._**

**_Puestos en materia, su vida terrenal, antes de conseguir la armadura del Wyvern, transcurre en el siglo XIX. En plena época victoriana. El ambiente perfecto para este juez, en mi opinión. Es que las patillas que lleva me recuerdan a películas como "Cumbres Borrascosas"...así que ésta es mi visión de cómo pudo ser su vida. Y el título viene de una canción de Mike Oldfield, Moonlight Shadow, Sombra de Luz de Luna que me inspiró para el fic._**

**_¡Que lo disfrutéis!_**

**_Disclaimer: todos sabemos que Saint Seiya con toooooooooodo lo que ello conlleva pertenece a Masami Kurumada. Este fic es pura invención de mi mente enferma, sólo utilizo a los personajes para recrear historias._**

**_AVISO: Este fic contendrá escenas fuertes. En los primeros capítulos no, así que lo dejo como ficción K. Pero en cuanto se caldee la cosa, lo subiré a M._**

**_Y ya me callo..._**

* * *

**Introducción**

Él era juez del Inframundo. Desde hacía dos siglos. La armadura del Wyvern le había elegido a él. ¿O se la habían asignado sin su consentimiento?  
Fuera como fuera, Radamanthys portaba la armadura con orgullo, defendiendo los intereses de su señor Hades…y de su señora Pandora.

Aunque su lealtad era profunda, a veces pequeñas grietas resquebrajaban su confianza. Sobre todo ahora, que tras haber visto a la diosa Atenea, pequeñas imágenes iban formándose en su mente. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora, en estos momentos decisivos?

Y algo le decía que alguien le había traicionado pero ¿quién?. Y sobre todo ¿Por qué?  
Inmerso en estas dudas se encontraba cuando Pandora hizo acto de presencia.

-Mi querido Radamanthys- dijo melosamente -¿qué son esos pensamientos que tanto te torturan el alma?- Se acercó al juez y acarició la barbilla del muchacho. Éste desvió la mirada al suelo.  
-No es nada mi señora. No se preocupe por mi.- dijo sin darle importancia.  
La mujer empujó con sus dedos la barbilla de Radamanthys, para que le mirara a los ojos.  
-Espero que no me estés ocultando nada- dijo fríamente. El juez sostuvo la mirada malva de su señora. Sintió un relámpago dentro de su ser. Pero Pandora pareció no darse cuenta.

-Está bien, vete preparándote, Minos y Aiacos te esperan- dijo tras besar los labios del muchacho. Éste permaneció inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos mientras aspiraba el perfume de violetas de su señora. Ella se alejó suavemente, casi como levitando, acariciándose los labios.

Cuando Pandora abandonó la fría estancia, Radamanthys dejó escapar unas lágrimas. Las primeras que vertía tras ser investido juez del Inframundo.


	2. Memorias por los viejos tiempos

**Memorias por los viejos tiempos**

Radamanthys, en su versión terrenal, nació en las islas Feroe, en un pueblecito cerca de la costa. Pero sus padres se mudaron a Escocia al poco de nacer él. Así que se consideraba más escocés que danés.  
Era hijo único, de un matrimonio bien avenido y sin dificultades económicas.  
Su padre, de hecho, era un noble escocés que heredó el título de todos sus ancestros. El barón McCorghan. Su madre era la hija de un conde reconocido danés, aunque ella no heredó título alguno.

Mientras fue pequeño, Radamanthys era feliz. Pero la ausencia de su madre, fallecida cuando él tenía sólo 7 años, marcó su infancia poderosamente. Su padre se volcó en él para que fuera un hombre de provecho y que pudiera heredar algún día el título de barón. Así lo dispuso en el testamento, cuando falleció al cumplir Radamanthys 23 años, justo el día de su cumpleaños, 30 de octubre.

Huérfano de ambos progenitores, y él habiendo cumplido la mayoría de edad legal en Escocia, se vio al cargo de una mansión enorme, y una fortuna estimada en 2 millones de libras. Bastante dinero para esa época, principios del siglo XIX.

-Mi señor, el notario ha llegado- su mayordomo avisó de la llegada de Lord Berckley.  
El joven se atusó los cabellos rubios rebeldes y se colocó bien la chaqueta. Mientras salía de su despacho, se observó un segundo en el espejo largo del pasillo. Las largas patillas, tendencia en la época victoriana sobre todo en los jóvenes, estaban perfectas en su sitio.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y llegó al salón.  
-Bienvenido Lord Berckley- saludó Radamanthys sacudiendo efusivamente la mano del notario.  
-Buenas tardes, Barón McCorghan- carraspeó el anciano.  
-Oh, por favor, Radamanthys para los amigos- dijo sonriendo el escocés.  
El anciano sonrió, dejando entrever una sonrisa casi desdentada.  
-Eres el vivo retrato de tu padre jovencito…y tienes la educación y modestia de tu madre  
Radamanthys sonrió tristemente. Sólo habían pasado 2 meses desde la muerte de su padre.  
-Bien, vine a verte para que firmes el reparto de la herencia- carraspeó con fuerza.- Tu padre, como ya te diría el abogado, te dejó toda su fortuna para ti. Te corresponde el 100% de la legítima y de la mejora. En cambio cedió un terreno con una casa a tu primo Erik Grønkjær, en la de libre disposición. Y una cantidad de dinero equitativa para el servicio. ¿Estás de acuerdo con ello?-dijo levantando la vista de los papeles.

El joven asintió. Conocía a ese primo, hijo de una tía, hermana de su madre. De pequeños jugaban mucho juntos, hasta que la tía enviudara y tuviera que marcharse a Dinamarca, con la familia de su marido.  
Radamanthys y su primo Erik se veían pocas veces al año, pero cuando lo hacían, era como si no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo. Y es que mantenían una correspondencia frecuente.

La última vez que se vieron fue en el entierro del padre de Radamanthys. Le prometió regresar tan pronto como pudiera. Y en cuanto el joven escocés recibió la notificación de que llegaría esa semana, se volvió loco de alegría.

**-Ῥαδάμανθυς-**

Erik llegó a la estación de Waverley en Edimburgo. Sobre el andén le esperaba su primo.  
-¡Dichosos los ojos, querido primo!- gritó Erik abrazándole.

Era un joven igual de alto que Radamanthys, aunque mayor en edad, 24 años. Tenía el cabello de color castaño y ojos grises, con mechones rebeldes que se empeñaban en cubrir su frente.  
Radamanthys cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la calurosa bienvenida.  
-Cualquiera diría que eres danés, primo- dijo riéndose – Vamos, te la llevo yo- dijo agarrando la maleta de Erik. Éste se resistió.  
-¿Pero cómo? Te recuerdo que tú también eres danés, pues naciste en las islas Feroe. Tendría que ser yo quien te llevara en brazos, señor Barón McCorghan- dijo el danés guiñándole un ojo.  
El escocés se ruborizó y le quitó importancia –Tan solo es un título…no permitiría que me hicieras la corte…y sabes que soy danés de nacimiento, pero escocés de corazón-

Los dos jóvenes salieron de la estación, encaminándose a una calesa tirada por dos caballos negros.  
-¿Estos son los caballos de tu padre?- preguntó Erik acobardado ante las bestias.  
Radamanthys negó con la cabeza –Éstos son nietos de aquellos caballos que teníamos. ¿Recuerdas?- dijo sonriendo.  
-¡Cómo no me voy a acordar, nunca olvidaré el mordisco que me dio aquel semental en el brazo!- Erik llenó la pequeña calesa de sonoras carcajadas. Para Radamanthys eran como pequeños rayos chisporroteantes de felicidad, que llenaban de energía su dolorido corazón.

Al fin llegaron a la casa del escocés. Al ir a bajar de la calesa, Radamanthys sujetó a su primo de la chaqueta.  
-¡Cuidado! Esta mañana había muchísimo barro en ese lado…baja por aquí- dijo abriendo la puerta y saltando. Su primo le imitó. El barón dio las gracias al conductor y despidió a los caballos acariciando las frentes azabaches.

Erik inspiró, inflando sus pulmones al máximo. Espiró con fuerza y miró al cielo de color plomizo.  
-¡Ah, el maravilloso olor a campo! Pero me temo que va a llover en breves- predijo. Su primo asintió y guió a su invitado hasta dentro de la casa.

En el interior, la leña de la chimenea ardía suavemente. Una muchacha joven se giró al entrar su señor e hizo una reverencia, esfumándose como un fantasma.

El mayordomo apareció a los dos segundos.  
-Mi señor, sea bienvenido a su hogar. La habitación de su invitado ha sido arreglada tal y como ordenó.- Igual que la anterior muchacha, se inclinó ante los dos primos. Erik saludó efusivamente al mayordomo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta. El mayordomo se sorprendió y fue corriendo detrás del joven danés para ayudarle a quitar la chaqueta. Tomó la de su señor entre sus manos y colgó ambas en un perchero a la entrada.  
, ya sabe que conmigo no hace falta tomarse tantas molestias.- dijo riéndose Erik.  
El mayordomo se giró turbado.  
-Señor, no es molestia, es mi trabajo.- contestó educadamente. Cuando su señor le dio una orden con la mano, se dirigió fuera de la sala, cerrando la puerta.

Erik se mantuvo de pie con las manos en la cadera. Miraba todo alrededor, dejándose inundar por los recuerdos que esa casa ofrecía. Radamanthys acercó dos butacas frente al fuego e indicó a su primo que se sentara.  
-¿Sabes que mi padre te ha otorgado una casa en las islas Feroe?- preguntó Radamanthys a Erik. En ese momento, el mayordomo entró en la sala, portando dos vasos con whiskey. Tras entregarlos a los jóvenes, se marchó. Erik carraspeó antes de probar el alcohol.  
-Sí, lo sé. Me lo dijo mi madre. Supongo que será la casa donde naciste.- dijo estremeciéndose por el súbito calor que incendió su boca.  
Radamanthys se reclinó en su butaca mientras agitaba el vaso, meditando. Miró a su primo, que parecía turbado.  
-No me molesta. Es más, me parece justo. Al fin y al cabo nuestras madres no recibieron nada por parte de sus padres por ser mujeres. Y mi padre te quiso como a un hijo. Y yo te quiero como a un hermano.- pronunció suavemente, mientras sus ojos de color ámbar se perdían mirando el líquido que tenía entre sus manos. Con una mano libre, echó su cabello hacia atrás, pero los mechones rebeldes volvían a su estado original.

Erik se recostó, aliviado por la respuesta.  
-Tenía miedo de que te sentara mal…de hecho mi visita era para cederte esa parte de la herencia...no me sentiría cómodo aceptándola si no estabas de acuerdo- dijo rodando sus ojos grises hacia los de su primo. –En cualquier caso, poseo un piso en Dinamarca. Es grande y mi madre puede vivir allí conmigo sin que suponga una carga para mi. Así que, si quieres disponer de esa finca, puedes ir cuando te plazca.-  
El barón sonrió y alzó su vaso al aire. Erik le imitó y ambos brindaron por la salud de los dos.

Una llama de la hoguera se alzó desafiante, mientras los dos jóvenes se dedicaban a recordar viejos tiempos.


	3. La canción griega

**La canción griega**

El día siguiente amaneció gris. Una fina lluvia empapaba el suelo campestre, llenando todo de barro.  
Radamanthys estaba en su cama, adormilado escuchando las gotas de lluvia caer en su ventana, repiqueteando incesantemente. Ese sonido le arrullaba y se recogió más entre las pesadas mantas.  
Fuera de la casa, los sirvientes revoloteaban de un lado a otro, llevando aperos de labranza, dando de comer a los animales, encendiendo el fuego de la chimenea, preparando el desayuno…el joven oía las voces, unas más graves, otras más agudas, algunas ásperas y rudas, otras dulces y melodiosas…y entre todas esas voces destacaba una. Hacía un par de semanas que llevaba escuchando una voz nueva, aterciopelada. De acento extranjero. Correspondía a una muchacha de cabellos negros y rostro de facciones dulces, pero de carácter serio.

La primera vez que la vio, estaba subida a una escalera, limpiando el polvo a una estantería de la biblioteca. Él estaba leyendo una novela.  
Por algún motivo, la muchacha se sintió indispuesta y se desvaneció. Radamanthys corrió raudo a cogerla antes de que cayera pesadamente al suelo de la biblioteca.  
El escocés le refrescó la cara con agua y la abanicó con fuerza, hasta que por fin recobró el sentido.  
Abrió los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose a la luz. Unos ojos verdes centelleaban confusos.  
Al encontrarse con los ojos ámbar de su dueño, la muchacha se espabiló rápidamente y se puso de pie, quitándose el polvo de encima. Un nuevo amago de desequilibrio amenazó con tirar al suelo a la joven, pero Radamanthys la sujetó con sus fuertes brazos.  
Un lánguido "gracias" salió de la boca de la joven, mientras salía rauda de la biblioteca.  
Radamanthys no quiso detenerla. Se quedó impresionado por el jade de su ojos y pensó que jamás había visto algo tan hermoso.

Desde entonces, el barón trataba de encontrarse con la muchacha, pero ésta rehuía de él. Al principio el joven pensó que él producía rechazo en ella, pero con el paso de los días, observó que las mejillas de ella se tornaban rosáceas a su encuentro, y sus párpados bajaban suavemente al cruzarse.

Unos fuerte golpes despertaron al barón de su ensoñación.  
-¿Estás despierto primo?- preguntó Erik al otro lado de la puerta.  
Radamanthys se incorporó en su cama.  
-Adelante Erik, pasa- dijo atusándose el pelo. Se estiró mientras su primo se adentraba en la estancia. Sujetaba una bandeja.  
El joven danés se sentó en el borde de la cama y depositó la bandeja sobre ella. En un recipiente había unas alubias. Sobre un plato había un par de huevos, puré de patatas y lonchas de panceta. Para beber, dos zumos de naranja. Unas cuantas tostadas reposaban en otro plato.  
-He dicho a la cocinera que mandre subir los tés dentro de media hora- informó Erik mientras servía en un plato a su primo. Radamanthys sonrió y le dio un mordisco a una tostada.  
-No quise que hiciera porridge, hoy tocaba desayunar en condiciones.-

Los dos jóvenes desayunaron tranquilamente encima de la cama, como cuando eran niños. Sentados con las piernas cruzadas mientras devoraban la comida. Cuando terminaron, Erik fue a sentarse al lado de su primo. Le revolvió el cabello con cariño.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte por aquí?- preguntó Radamanthys.  
-Un par de días…en cuanto firme lo que pide el notario- respondió Erik acomodándose. El escocés miró sus manos.  
-¿Por qué no te quedas más tiempo?- solicitó el escocés.  
Erik tomo esta pregunta de manera sorpresiva.  
-¿Quieres que me quede más tiempo?- su primo sacudió la cabeza. –En ese caso…alargaré mi estancia.- dijo sonriendo.  
-Te he echado de menos primo…es horrible estar en esta casa tan grande y no tener a nadie con quien hablar- murmuró Radamanthys.  
Erik gesticuló con las manos.  
-¿Bromeas? ¿Tienes más de treinta personas a tu servicio y aún así te sientes solo?- el escocés asintió- Vaya…sí que debes de estar solo…rodeado de gente y sentir la soledad no es buen síntoma.-

Radamanthys suspiró. Tres suaves golpes repiquetearon en su puerta. El señor de la casa permitió la entrada.  
-Buenos días, mi señor- dijo la muchacha. Como siempre, sus mejillas se ruborizaron y sus párpados ocultaron el color de sus ojos. El escocés se quedó inmóvil, incapaz de articular palabra. Observando los movimientos de la muchacha. Bajo la gruesa capa de su uniforme era posible discernir las curvas de su cuerpo perfectamente torneado. La piel, de un color blanco, inusual en mujeres mediterráneas le daba aspecto de fragilidad. Se movía de manera sinuosa, aunque no era una actitud provocativa.  
Arrastraba un carrito de metal, donde colocó los restos del desayuno y sirvió el té. Tratando de concentrarse en lo que hacía, pues no sólo los ojos de su señor estaban fijos en su figura…Erik no pasó por alto los encantos de la muchacha.  
Claramente nerviosa, vertió el té en un par de tazas y dejó el bote de cristal con azúcar.  
Haciendo una leve reverencia, salió de la habitación sin girarse ni un segundo.

-Vaya, vaya…no me habías dicho que tenías una sirvienta tan hermosa- susurró Erik llevándose la mano a la barbilla. Radamanthys despertó de su letargo.  
-No sé quién es, debe de ser nueva- dijo ruborizándose ligeramente.  
Erik se levantó de la cama tras beber el té.  
-Tengo que hacer una visita a nuestra vecina, la señora Brunnstock. ¿Tienes un paraguas?- dijo limpiándose los labios con una servilleta.  
-Puedes ir en calesa, donde vive la señora Brunnstock está plagado de barro los días de lluvia. Y odias que se te ensucien los zapatos- contestó el escocés con una media sonrisa.

Tras despedirse de su primo, Radamanthys se dispuso a darse un baño de agua caliente. Solicitó un barreño y jarras repletas de agua.  
Poco a poco fue enjabonando su cuerpo musculoso, de pie sobre el barreño. Los pensamientos sobre la sirvienta atormentaban al joven, pero los eliminó de un plumazo.  
En la habitación contigua, escuchó una voz. Era su voz. Se quedó quieto, con la espuma del jabón deslizándose sobre la piel limpia. Era una canción que, por alguna razón, le sonaba de algo. Pero no acertaba a qué.

Continuó enjabonándose hasta que cada centímetro de su piel y cabello estaba cubierto de espuma. A tientas se agachó y recogió una de las jarras, vertiéndola directamente sobre su rostro. Al pasarse la mano, juzgó que era hora de afeitarse. El agua corría por su piel arrastrando la espuma.  
La voz seguía cantando. Los latidos de su corazón fueron acelerándose. ¿Qué era esa canción?¿Qué idioma cantaba?  
La cabeza le daba vueltas y antes de que perdiera el equilibrio dentro del barreño, decidió salir fuera.  
Completamente desnudo y con espuma aún por algunas partes de su cuerpo, se encaminó chorreando a la habitación de al lado. Abrió la puerta impetuosamente y la vio.

Ella dejó caer el trapo con el que limpiaba la ventana. Se llevó las manos a los ojos y su rostro se volvió rojo como un tomate.  
Radamanthys aún no era consciente de que estaba completamente desnudo frente a una muchacha. Se dirigió hacia ella, con el cabello chorreando agua y espuma.

-¿Quién eres y cómo te llamas?¿Qué es esa canción que cantas? ¿Quién la canta?- preguntó a la joven que evitaba mirarle. Al ver que la joven mantenía el rostro girado, la agarró del brazo suavemente y con la mano la obligó a mirarle. Los dos ojos verdes se fundieron en la mirada ámbar.  
-Me llamo Aedea. Esta canción es de origen griego, habla sobre el Inframundo. Por favor…no me pegue…dejaré de cantarla- tartamudeó la joven.  
Radamanthys acarició el rostro de la joven, deleitándose con la suavidad de su piel. Apartó un mechón de cabello de su cara. Al fin cayó en la cuenta de su desnudez y de la situación en la que estaba. Su cara se tornó roja de vergüenza y soltó a la muchacha. Se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a salir.  
Al llegar a la puerta, giró levemente el rostro.  
-Que esto quede entre nosotros- pidió el joven. Aedea asintió, aún confusa por la escena.

Radamanthys se encerró en su cuarto y empezó a tiritar. Corriendo fue al barreño y terminó de enjuagarse. Se envolvió en un trapo grande para secarse y se vistió.  
-No era su voz…es una voz diferente…estoy seguro…-dijo mirándose al espejo.  
A continuación salió corriendo de su cuarto y bajó al salón, sentándose frente a la chimenea para que su cabello terminara de secarse.  
Notó sus sienes palpitar y se llevó las manos a esa zona de la cabeza.


	4. Pesadillas

**Pesadillas**

No recuerda cuánto tiempo estuvo allí. Una voz femenina le llamaba.  
"Tienes que reunirte conmigo…Radamanthys…". Pesadillas sobre un objeto metálico, de color oscuro con reflejos púrpuras. Un aullido desgarrador. "El Wyvern". ¿Qué diantres era eso?. Esa voz llamándole. Era la voz que cantaba por la garganta de Aedea. De repente, todo empezó a sacudirse. Otra voz le llamó. Esta vez, era familiar.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó alarmado Erik.  
Radamanthys se despertó de golpe.  
-¿Estás enfermo primo? El señor Witman me llamó alarmado…estabas gritando cosas ininteligibles…dios mío, si estás ardiendo…-murmuró Erik tocando la frente de su primo.  
El escocés jadeó y pidió un poco de agua. El mayordomo corrió a por un vaso. Erik se acuclilló junto a él, agarrándole de la mano.  
-Será mejor que te lleve a la cama primo. Debes tener mucha fiebre y necesitas descansar.-  
Radamanthys bebió el agua y se dejó hundir en la butaca.  
-Quiero…salir…fuera…-murmuró con pesadez.  
-¿Pero qué dices hombre?¡Mírate, no tienes fuerzas ni para caminar! Vamos, que te llevo en brazos a tu lecho- dijo Erik incorporándose. Pero su primo no hizo caso. En su lugar, los ojos ámbar relampaguearon. El danés se asustó ante esa visión, pero supuso que sería efecto de las llamas de la hoguera. Pasó su brazo por el hombro de su primo y le ayudó a levantarse.  
No sin dificultad Erik ayudó a su primo a subir las escaleras hasta su dormitorio.

Allí le desvistió y le tumbó sobre la cama. Cubrió a su primo con las sábanas y mantas y le colocó un paño empapado en la frente.  
-Mr Witman va a llamar al doctor, para que venga a verte. – dijo escurriendo el trapo.  
Radamanthys cerró los ojos y suspiró.  
-No…necesito…doctor…quiero…dormir…-dijo emitiendo un bostezo. Erik miró preocupado a su primo.  
-Está bien, no le llamaremos, pero si no remite la fiebre en un día, lo haré ¿de acuerdo?- dijo tomándole la mano. El escocés apretó ligeramente la mano de Erik, que lo tomó como una afirmación.

El joven barón se sumió en un sueño profundo.  
"Radamanthys…ven…conmigo…con nosotros…te estamos esperando…date prisa…te necesitamos…"…esa voz…"el Wyvern te reclama…"…otro aullido terrible…y una mujer, vestida de negro, con cabellos violáceos y ojos malvas le miraba suplicante…las lágrimas resbalaban por su tez pálida como la muerte.

Un grito se escuchó por toda la casa. Erik dejó el periódico que estaba leyendo y subió corriendo a la habitación de su primo. Abrió al puerta de golpe y vio a Radamanthys con los ojos incandescentes y el cuerpo empapado en sudor. Se quedó un instante así, hasta que cerró los ojos y cayó pesadamente sobre la cama.  
-¡RADAMANTHYS!- gritó Erik corriendo a su lado. Dos sirvientes se asomaron a la habitación.  
-¡Qué hacéis ahí parados! ¡Llamad al doctor!¡Rápido!- el danés buscó el pulso a su primo y notó que era muy débil. Recogió el trapo del suelo y lo empapó en agua. –Vamos, vamos…Radamanthys despierta…- dijo colocándole el trapo en la frente. El escocés entreabrió los ojos.  
-Ella…me llama…debo…ir- susurró.  
Erik escuchó atentamente las palabras de su primo.  
-¿Quién te llama?...Estás delirando por la fiebre…vamos…no hables y reposa…el doctor no tardará mucho en llegar…-  
Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

**-Ῥαδάμανθυς-**

-Este joven tiene casi 40º de fiebre- dijo el doctor agitando el termómetro de mercurio.  
Erik y el señor Witman miraron con preocupación al joven barón.  
-¿Qué podemos hacer para bajársela?- preguntó el joven danés.  
-Dadle baños de agua fresca, pero no fría…y que repose mucho. Que no salga fuera hasta dentro de tres días. Vendré a verle mañana para comprobarle la temperatura. Si no disminuye, tomaré otras medidas- sentenció el doctor recogiendo sus utensilios.- Hasta mañana entonces.- dijo despidiéndose.

El mayordomo acompañó al doctor a la salida, mientras Erik se quedaba observando a su primo.  
-¿Qué es lo que te causa estas fiebres, querido primo?- murmuró con tristeza.

* * *

_NOTAS: En el anterior capítulo, por alguna razón, se borró Mr. Witman. Ese es el nombre del mayordomo. _


	5. Como un niño

**Como un niño**

Erik apenas pegó ojo durante la noche. Durmió en un sofá del dormitorio de su primo, levantándose cada dos horas para refrescarle la toalla. Poco a poco la fiebre fue remitiendo, casi inexplicablemente, y las alucinaciones que atormentaban al joven barón desaparecieron.

Radamanthys se despertó súbitamente. Abrió los ojos y se fijó en su primo, que dormía mal posicionado. Sacudió la cabeza y mesó sus cabellos. Se encontraba algo aturdido y desorientado.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado postrado en la cama? No recordaba lo que sucedió el día anterior. Con lentitud se despojó de las mantas. La toalla húmeda estaba tirada en el suelo.  
Se estiró todo lo que pudo, escuchando sus articulaciones crujir. Sacó las piernas y se levantó torpemente.

Caminó un par de pasos y recogió la manta que había en el suelo, tapando cuidadosamente el cuerpo de su primo. Éste se agitó en sueños, pero rápidamente su respiración se hizo constante.

Salió de su cuarto despacio, y caminó sin hacer ruido por toda la casa. Ninguno de sus sirvientes estaba despierto aún. El péndulo del reloj del salón se movía acompasado y miró la posición de las agujas. Las 5:30.

Despacio caminó hasta la puerta de entrada y abrió. Una leve ráfaga de viento frío le azotó la cara, despejándolo completamente.

Levantó la vista al horizonte y divisó la multitud de colinas. Respiró hondo y salió. Aún llevaba puesta la ropa de calle del día anterior. Una camisa blanca que sobresalía de su pantalón negro, el chaleco gris desabrochado y descalzo. Tenía un aspecto ciertamente desaliñado, pero simplemente no le importó.

Por alguna razón quiso ir a uno de los charcos de barro y sentirlo bajo sus pies. Caminó entre la hierba húmeda y apoyó el pie derecho en la tierra. Notó cómo se hundía. Esa sensación le hizo sonreír. Inmediatamente, metió el otro pie. Se quedó de pie, con los pies en el barro mirándoselos. Seguidamente empezó a untar un pie con otro en barro. Empezó a reírse. Hacía tiempo que no se divertía, y mucho menos con algo tan infantil como la tierra húmeda.

Tuvo deseos de correr, y tal cual lo pensó salió del barro y corrió como una exhalación. Al terminar, nubes de vapor salían de su boca. Se sintió aliviado.

De repente escuchó una música dulce y suave, como de un arpa. Y una voz conocida cantando.  
"¡Radamanthys!...¡Radamanthys!...¿qué haces muchacho?...no te entretengas con esas niñerías…tienes que venir…con nosotros…". Un dolor agudo en la cabeza doblegó su voluntad.  
Se llevó las manos a la cabeza con gesto de dolor.

-¡Basta!¡Basta!- exclamó mirando al cielo. El dolor se agudizó, obligando al muchacho a caer al suelo de rodillas, con los ojos desorbitados. Era tan intenso que derramó unas lágrimas de puro dolor. Extenuado, se dejó caer sobre el suelo, inconsciente.

A lo lejos, una muchacha observaba. Una risa maligna brotó de su garganta. El fulgor malva de sus ojos se transformó en verde jade y recogiéndose el cabello, se adentró en la casa.


	6. En la biblioteca

**En la biblioteca**

-¿Pero qué demonios hacías ahí fuera primo? Con lo mal que estás, y te dedicas a chapotear en el barro. Menos mal que una sirvienta nos avisó rápidamente- masculló Erik, empapando la toalla en agua. Radamanthys miró ceñudo a su primo y no permitió que le colocara la toalla.  
-No tengo fiebre- remarcó, incorporándose en la cama – y no estoy enfermo- dijo intentando levantarse de la cama. Erik suspiró agotado.  
-Oye, no sé qué demonios te pasa, pero debes permanecer en cama, el médico va a regresar a revisar tu estado de salud-  
El joven barón se colocó frente a su primo y le señaló con el dedo índice  
-No quiero que venga el médico, estoy bien, sólo tengo fuertes migrañas y ya está- gruñó de manera seca.  
Erik vio que los ojos de su primo centelleaban de una manera extraña. Un fulgor rojizo iluminó su iris. El muchacho retrocedió asustado.

Radamanthys mantuvo el semblante serio mientras abandonaba la estancia.

Erik tiró la toalla con rabia al suelo.

El joven danés no tenía idea de lo que le pasaba a su primo, así que decidió investigar por su propia cuenta. Lo primero que hizo fue acudir a la biblioteca, buscando aquellas palabras que recitaba constantemente en sus delirios.

Rebuscó entre los cientos de títulos, y por fin dio con la enciclopedia. "Wyvern". No sabía cómo se escribía así que probó varias veces. Finalmente encontró la definición. Una especie de dragón con patas traseras, cola larga acabada en aguijón venenoso, alas de murciélago y cuernos. Un dragón heráldico. De ojos rojos.

Escuchó que alguien entraba en la biblioteca.

Decidió rebuscar e libros de mitología, a ver si decían algo más. Encontró uno que refería a Hades, dios del Inframundo griego.  
¿Grecia?¿Hades? ¿Qué tenía que ver un ser de mitología distinta?

Un cubo fue depositado en el suelo y escuchó como alguien fregaba las grandes ventanas.

Siguió rebuscando. "Según la mitología griega, para entrar en el Inframundo tenías que ser juzgado. Estos jueces eran Minos, Aiacos y Radamanthys."  
-¿Mi primo tiene nombre de juez del Inframundo helénico?- masculló. Agarró el volumen y se sentó en una butaca.  
"Minos era hermano de Radamanthys y de Sarpedón. Reinó en Creta. Es juez del inframundo encargado de dar el voto definitivo para enviar las almas de los condenados al Tártaro, si se habían portado mal; a los Campos Asfódelos, si había un equilibrio y a los Campos Elíseos, reservados para los que habían seguido un camino recto y bueno en vida. Tenía asignada la armadura del Grifo".  
"Aiacos o Éaco, rey de la isla de Egina. Juzgaba las almas de los europeos. Tenía asignada la armadura de Garuda"  
"Radamanthys era un rey de Creta que fue desterrado por su hermano Minos. Se encargaba de juzgar las almas de los orientales. Tenía asignada la armadura del Wyvern"  
Tras leer esto, Erik empalideció. ¿Su primo, un juez del Inframundo? Debería estar soñando…

De repente, el libro de mitología se consumió ante sus ojos, quedando reducido a cenizas. Erik se sobresaltó y levantó la vista. Ante él estaba la sirvienta de ojos verdes, que colocó su brazo en la posición original.  
-Así es. Tienes que dejar ir a Radamanthys. Aquel al que llamas primo forma parte de nuestro ejército. Pronto llegará su hora. Y no podrás evitarlo. Tiene que volver con nosotros.- susurró con una voz melosa, diferente a la que tenía cuando la conoció.

Erik tragó saliva.  
-¿Quién eres tú?-

La joven se soltó la cofia que sujetaba sus largos cabellos castaños, que fueron tornándose violáceos, igual que sus ojos. Avanzó lentamente y de manera seductora hasta donde estaba el joven danés. Él se quedó petrificado.

-¿Yo?- dijo soltando una risa –Soy la dueña de tu primo, he venido a llevármelo a donde pertenece.- se agachó a la altura del joven, mirándole a los ojos.  
Erik se enfureció.  
-Mala víbora…¡eres tú quien manipula a mi primo!¡Tú le haces daño con tus canciones! ¡Haces que se retuerza de dolor! ¡Eres una p…!-  
La muchacha arreó una sonora bofetada al joven danés, marcándole la mejilla. Erik se llevó la mano a la cara, aturdido.

La joven se incorporó e hizo brotar su poder. Sus cabellos flotaron alrededor, sus ojos se abrieron completamente realzando el color malva de su iris. Estaba colérica.  
-¡Imbécil! ¡Te atreves a faltarme el respeto! ¡Yo, servidora y hermana de Hades, dios del Inframundo! ¡Soy Pandora!- clamó mientras la serpiente de su anillo cobraba vida amenazando al joven.- Pero te voy a necesitar con vida…al menos, de momento- dijo calmándose repentinamente.

Sin mediar palabra, Pandora se agachó de nuevo y sin que él pudiera evitarlo, depositó sus labios sobre la boca del joven.  
Erik disfrutó de la jugosidad de los labios de la joven, y un escalofrío eléctrico recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo. Ella se apartó diligentemente.  
-¿Vas a obedecerme ahora?- dijo acariciando la mejilla rojiza del joven. Éste asintió.  
-Muy bien, así me gusta…que los hombres me obedezcan…- Pandora se colocó el anillo en su dedo corazón. Río maléficamente mientras su aspecto cambiaba al estado de doncella Aedea.

Erik se quedó en el sitio, con los ojos vacíos.


	7. El rugido del Wyvern

**El rugido del Wyvern**

Radamanthys caminaba por la casa, como un muerto viviente. Parecía ido, pero en sus ojos rojizos las llamas recorrían su fuero interno.

Salió a los establos, donde los pocos animales que tenía descansaban apaciblemente.  
Los sirvientes revoloteaban de un lado a otro.  
Entró en las caballerizas.  
Frente a él había un largo pasillo, con seis cuadras en total, tres en cada lado.

Se quedó de pie, mirando al infinito. Cuando todos los sirvientes desaparecieron de su vista, cerró la puerta y echó el pestillo.  
Observó sus manos. Había cerrado esa puerta con un poder que se estaba manifestando.

Los caballos relincharon.  
El pánico se apoderó de las bellas bestias, que piafaban y daban vueltas en las cuadras.  
Radamanthys alzó una mano mientras una bola de energía se acumulaba en ella.

Sonrió maléficamente y cuando estaba lista, la soltó.

Una intensa luz iluminó la estancia durante unos segundos. Después, el silencio.

Los relinchos cesaron inmediatamente.

Por todas partes se repartían restos de equinos.  
Habían sido descuartizados completamente.

Radamanthys empezó a reírse de manera terrorífica ante la visión del desastre que había ejecutado.

Con una sonrisa de medio lado, salió fuera del recinto y ordenó a dos sirvientes limpiarlo todo.

Éstos obedecieron y al entrar en las caballerizas, quedaron aterrorizados ante el espectáculo dantesco. Uno de ellos vomitó junto a la puerta.

El joven barón empezó a oír una voz. Dándole órdenes. Radamanthys sonrió ante la encomienda.  
Fue llamando a todos sus sirvientes. Cuando se cercioró de que estaban todos juntos empezó a hablar.

-Tengo algo que contaros queridos súbditos- dijo socarronamente.  
Los sirvientes se miraron interrogándose.

-Os voy a dar una noticia que cambiará vuestras vidas para siempre- continuó el joven. –Voy a marcharme de aquí, así que os daré dos opciones: seguidme y os aumentaré la asignación. Por el contrario, sois libres de partir, pero no podéis llevaros más que vuestros enseres. ¿Qué me decís?-

Los sirvientes se quedaron atónitos.  
Unos decidieron acogerse a la oferta de su señor y continuar con él.  
Otros, reticentes y testigos del comportamiento errático de su señor, pidieron poder marcharse.

-Bien, los que queráis venir conmigo, situaros en un grupo a mi derecha. Los que queráis iros, os juntaréis en un grupo a la izquierda.-

Los sirvientes obedecieron.

-Bien…pues, ya podéis ir a recoger vuestras cosas- dijo tranquilamente señalando las estancias del servicio.

Uno de los que limpiaron la caballeriza, dio un paso atrás y quiso salir corriendo de allí.

No había dado ni tres pasos cuando emitió un grito desgarrador. La piel de su cuerpo empezó a rasgarse, dejando al descubierto las entrañas. Fue retorciéndose mientras continuaba gritando y su cuerpo se iba desgarrando capa por capa.

La gente horrorizada comenzó a chillar de pánico ante el espectáculo sanguinolento.  
Radamanthys observó todo sin inmutarse. Al fin, una masa de restos humanos se quedó en el suelo.

El terror se apoderó de todos los sirvientes.  
-Y esto es lo que pasa cuando un gusano mortal se choca contra mi campo de fuerza.- dijo ladeando la cabeza. –Bueno, esto parece que va a ser así siempre, os facilitaré el camino a mi nuevo reino. ¡A todos!- gritó ante los aterrorizados sirvientes que chillaban sin parar.

-¡Castigo supremo!- gritó Radamanthys, ejecutando un gran poder.

El silencio. Radamanthys acabó con todos los sirvientes, tal y como se esperaba de él. No debían de quedar testigos.

Pandora observó los hechos desde la ventana. Sonrió complacida.


	8. Pecado concupiscible

****AVISO: Este capítulo contiene escena subida de tono. Puedes saltártelo si quieres, pero lo he editado separando la escena por si quieres leer parte de la historia, aunque no es imprescindible. Separado con saltos de línea****

**Pecado concupiscible**

Espiró. Se encontraba agotado. Y no sabía por qué. Sus ojos se tornaron de color ámbar.  
Se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde están mis sirvientes?- dijo rebuscando por toda la casa.  
Llamó por todos los rincones a cualquiera de ellos, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Asustado subió a su habitación. Como una visión fugaz se colaron en su mente los gritos de pavor de mujeres y hombres. Sacudió la cabeza y se tumbó en la cama.

-Erik- llamó. Al no obtener respuesta, volvió a llamarlo. Una joven entró en su habitación.  
-Ah, eres tú Aedea, ¿sabes dónde está mi primo?- preguntó. La joven cerró la puerta tras entrar.  
Caminó sinuosamente hacia la cama de su señor.  
-Dijo que tenía que bajar a ver al médico, a por unas pastillas para usted- susurró acercándose a la cara del barón.

* * *

Radamanthys enrojeció por la cercanía de la muchacha. Su respiración se agitó y notó como su corazón bombeaba sangre cada vez más deprisa.  
Ella se agachó y recogió la toalla del suelo. La sumergió en el balde de agua y con delicadeza lo colocó sobre la frente de él.

Él suspiró aliviado. Y vio con entusiasmo cómo la joven se subía delicadamente la falda de su vestido para sentarse al borde de la cama con él. Ella alargó la mano y acarició el cabello de Radamanthys.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se mordió el labio inferior humedeciéndolo. Radamanthys sintió un hormigueo en su miembro y tuvo la necesidad imperiosa de besar aquellos labios.  
Ella, notando la urgencia del barón, se inclinó hacia delante y depositó un beso sobre los labios del joven. Radamanthys cerró los ojos, pero al ir a levantarse, de nuevo, él la sujetó por la muñeca. Observó con detenimiento el anillo de la serpiente. Desvió la mirada hacia el borde de la blusa de la joven.

Su corazón estaba desbocado. Deslizó la manó a la pierna de la joven, recorriendo el muslo con ansia. Ella emitió una risa nerviosa y se dejó hacer. Los dedos de Radamanthys rozaron la ropa interior de la joven, que emitió un gemido de placer al notarlos. Él sonrió y emitió una risa pícara. Aedea se ruborizó y se recolocó sobre la cama, sentada de rodillas.  
Aún tenía una mano sujeta por la muñeca, así que en un giro se deshizo de la mano del hombre y le agarró, llevándosela al cuello de su blusa. Él empezó a desabrochar uno a uno los botones, mientras su otra mano se aferraba al muslo de la muchacha.

Ésta, viendo que no se decidía, separó las piernas. La mano de él entonces recorrió la nalga de la joven, mientras buscaba la goma de la braguita. Deslizó el pulgar por todo el borde, sin bajárselas. Los jadeos de ansiedad apremiaban a continuar, pero él quería disfrutar del juego.

Con la otra mano, se deshizo de la blusa de la joven y dejó al aire los pechos generosos de la joven. Sus pezones se endurecieron súbitamente y ella emitió un jadeo de placer.

Radamanthys paró bruscamente.  
Ella entrabrió los ojos.  
-¿Por qué paras?- dijo con una voz jadeante. Él se incorporó y se puso de rodillas frente a ella.  
-Porque me gusta hacerte sufrir- dijo con los ojos rojizos. Ella masculló una palabrota y mientras él se deshizo de su camisa. Agarró a la joven de nuevo de las muñecas y la apretó contra su pecho. Quiso notar las tetas de la joven contra su piel.

Emitió un gruñido de placer y la echó hacia atrás, tumbándola sobre la cama. Buscó su boca con impaciencia y empezaron a besarse alocadamente. Sus lenguas pugnaban buscando espacio y saboreando la saliva de su contrincante. Casi era una pelea. Él salió de su boca y deslizó la lengua por el cuello de la joven, mientras una mano agarraba una de las tetas.

La aprisionó con fuerza, deleitándose en la dureza del pezón. Lo pellizcó con dulzura mientras la joven se retorcía y gemía de placer bajo su cuerpo. Se inclinó hacia el otro pezón y empezó a morderlo con suavidad. Succionaba, lamía a ritmo vertiginoso.

-¡Métemela ya!- suplicó ella, que gemía y gruñía intentando deshacerse de las manos de él.

Él se retiró satisfecho, recorriendo el vientre de la joven. Aún llevaba la falda de sirvienta, pero no quiso quitársela. Incorporándose levemente sobre sus rodillas no se dio cuenta de que ella se lanzó hacia él. Concretamente hacia su bajo vientre. El pene de él estaba literalmente ardiendo de deseo. Notó el bulto alargado y sin meditarlo dos veces, le bajó los pantalones y los tiró al suelo contemplando el miembro endurecido por la erección. Ella escupió sobre el glande brillante. Recorrió el tronco del pene con su lengua y se regodeó en la punta, lamiendo rápidamente.

Radamanthys se echó hacia atrás. Era el turno de él de estar debajo de ella.  
Con las manos recorriendo sus muslos, la muchacha empezó a chupar el miembro con furia. El joven sujetó la cabeza de la chica, que tenía los cabellos revueltos por el sudor. Él empezó a gemir de placer al notar la humedad de la boca de la joven y como tenía destreza chupando.

En un momento, la apartó de su rabo. Ella se limpió la saliva de su boca. Y él se quedó un momento mirando a la joven, con los pechos desnudos arrodillada frente a él.

-Ven- dijo él –súbete- dijo agarrándola de las muñecas. Ella, obediente, se levantó la falda y se sentó sobre la cadera de él. Aún llevaba las braguitas.  
Ella se tumbó y empezó a frotarse rítmicamente contra el falo de Radamanthys. Los dos comenzaron a jadear y gemir al unísono, hasta que él no pudo más y deslizó sus manos hacia las braguitas. Pasó sus dedos por fuera de la tela, que estaba húmeda. Ella emitió un gemido muy fuerte y subió sus caderas. Radamanthys entonces coló sus dedos por dentro de las braguitas y acarició el clítoris hinchado de la joven. Notó cómo ella chorreaba sin parar. Sacó la mano y la chupó provocadoramente.  
A continuación, le quitó definitivamente las braguitas y la joven pudo acoplarse completamente al miembro del joven. Ambos jadearon al notar la humedad del otro.  
Aedea sintió como su vagina atrapaba el miembro de Radamanthys, que se abría paso sin piedad provocando la excitación máxima de la joven. Y Radamanthys notaba la presión en su miembro de la vagina de ella y la facilidad con la que entraba al estar completamente húmeda.

Se miraron a los ojos un segundo. Ella se mordió el labio inferior. Él comenzó el movimiento de caderas. Rítmicamente. Los dos. Unidos por una urgencia natural. Una vorágine de sensaciones eléctricas recorría ambos cuerpos. Ella saltaba delicadamente, excitándose al máximo al sentir como el miembro de Radamanthys se frotaba internamente. Radamanthys trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos, porque quería contenerse para el final, y además quería disfrutar de Aedea cabalgando sus caderas, con los pechos al aire, moviéndose al mismo tiempo.

Los gritos, los jadeos, los gemidos se entremezclaron, pero se oían como lejanos, como si estuvieran bajo el agua.

Radamanthys recobró la furia al notar que ella estaba cansada de botar sobre él, así que sacó el miembro se dio la vuelta y colocó a la joven boca arriba. Le lamió los pezones, antes de nada y tiró de las piernas de ella para recolocarla en la posición adecuada. Él se inclinó sobre ella y sujetando el miembro, lo introdujo en la vagina. Colocó ambas manos sobre el colchón y con la cadera empujó hacia dentro. Ella abrió los ojos de éxtasis. Y esta vez fue él quien movía las caderas para frotarse. Sus gemidos se ahogaron juntos. Sus corazones bombeaban sangre velozmente. Y por fin llegó. Ambos se quedaron sin aire para expresar el clímax que habían alcanzado juntos. Una última embestida de Radamanthys para terminar de expulsar su semen.

* * *

Radamanthys cayó exhausto junto a la joven, que aún trataba de tomar aire.

-¿Pero qué cojones haces con él?- se escuchó una voz iracunda desde la puerta.


	9. Órdenes

**Órdenes**

Erik estaba en el marco de la puerta, jadeando. Tenía la ropa revuelta y un sudor frío recorría su cuerpo, con los ojos grises cargados de pánico.  
-¡Arpía, ahora te quieres ganar el favor de él a base de sexo!- dijo tratando de enfocar a la pareja.

Pandora se incorporó en la cama, sin molestarse en ocultar sus encantos. Sonrió con maldad.  
-¿No te han enseñado modales en tu casa? No debe entrarse en las habitaciones sin permiso- se llevó el índice a la boca-Vaya…no sé cómo lo has hecho…pero te has liberado de mi hechizo…¡felicidades!- dijo la mujer aplaudiendo. –Lo que haga con Radamanthys no es de tu incumbencia. Además –dijo irguiéndose e insinuándose al muchacho – él lo ha pasado bien, ¿o no lo ves?- dijo acariciando la espalda del barón, tumbado boca abajo. Éste emitió un gemido de dolor.

-¡Primo! ¡Vamos despierta! ¡Vámonos de aquí! ¡Esta mujer es peligrosa!- le gritó.  
Radamanthys entreabrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Erik. Aún aturdido, se incorporó con dificultad.  
-¿Do-dónde estoy?- murmuró confuso. Sus ojos eran de color ámbar. Dio un respingo cuando vio a la joven desnuda junto a él. Avergonzado, se tapó con las sábanas.

-Oh vamos Radamanthys ¿me vas a decir ahora que te avergüenza mostrar tu cuerpo? Estuviste muy bien hace un rato…- ronroneó Pandora acariciando el cabello rubio del barón.  
Éste miró aterrorizado a Pandora y después a su primo.  
-¡Tú no eres Aedea!¿Quién demonios eres?- dijo asqueado.  
Pandora empezó a reírse.  
-¡Claro que no soy Aedea, sólo era mi carcasa para utilizar en el mundo de los vivos! Resulta que no querías bajar conmigo al Inframundo, por más que te llamaba, así que tuve que venir a por ti. Llevamos esperando por ti más de 5 años…- dijo señalando al suelo.  
Radamanthys se llevó las manos a la cabeza.  
-¿Qué? ¿Por mi? ¿Quién espera por mi?- dijo aún más confundido.

-¡Primo no la escuches, está loca, dice que tu eres Radamanthys, juez del Inframundo, súbdito de Hades! ¡Levántate y vámonos de aquí ya!- gritó Erik. El barón abrió los ojos al oír esto. Se giró hacia Pandora, que bajó de la cama para colocarse una túnica oscura.

-¿Hades?¿Juez?¿Pero qué locura es ésta?¿Es esto una pesadilla o qué?- gritó cada vez más alterado Radamanthys.  
Pandora se cruzó de brazos.  
-Esto es real querido, tú tienes que venir conmigo al Hades. Ah, y soy Pandora, a partir de ahora me debes respeto, puesto que soy tu superiora.- dijo mientras se colocaba el anillo de serpiente y lo miraba con una sonrisa.

Radamanthys saltó de la cama mientras se colocaba apresuradamente unos pantalones y una camisa. Fue junto a su primo dispuesto a irse lejos de aquella mujer.  
-Usted…usted está loca…váyase ahora mismo de mi casa o llamaré a la policía- amenazó no sin temor. –Erik, corre, sal de aquí, ahora te alcanzo- el muchacho salió corriendo.

Pandora observó divertida los gestos de ambos. Cogió una silla pequeña y se sentó. Cerró los ojos y sus brazos adoptaron una posición extraña, como agarrando algo en el aire. Radamanthys se quedó absorto observando como un arpa aparecía de la nada y comenzó una melodía armoniosa. Él recordó lo que significaba aquella melodía, así que tapándose los oídos salió a trompicones de su habitación.  
Pandora abrió los ojos y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, comenzó a emitir notas. Radamanthys ahogó un grito de dolor.  
Permanecía estático, con los ojos desorbitados, recibiendo una descarga eléctrica que lo paralizaba y lo quemaba por dentro. El joven barón cayó al suelo pesadamente cuando la música cesó.

La joven abrió los ojos y chasqueó la lengua.  
-¿Por qué te empeñas en desobedecerme, Radamanthys? No vuelvas a hacerlo- dijo levantándose y tocando con el pie el cuerpo del muchacho.  
-Ahora, es tu turno…tenía que haber matado a tu primo, no pensé que se libraría del hechizo… es un incordio…así que llámale y dile que venga- ordenó despóticamente -¡Ahora!-

Radamanthys se incorporó. Miró a Pandora con ojos llameantes.  
-Sí…mi señora- dijo hincando una rodilla en tierra. Y se marchó corriendo.  
La joven por fin estaba satisfecha.


	10. Condenado

**Condenado**

Erik no había ido muy lejos, estaba esperando a su primo fuera de la casa, junto a la puerta.  
-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Vámonos ya, a ver si esta pesadilla termina de una vez- dijo agarrando a su primo del brazo.  
Pero Radamanthys no se movió.  
-¿Qué?¿Te olvidas de algo o qué pasa?...No…primo…no…- dijo soltándole el brazo y dando unos pasos hacia atrás asustado. Los ojos de su primo eran rojos y no se tornaban ámbar por mucho que Erik insistiera.

Radamanthys se abalanzó sobre él y agarró a su primo del cuello elevándolo del suelo. Erik luchaba por soltarse. Pero el agarre y la presión sobrehumana que ejercía el barón impedían que pudiera siquiera tomar aire.

-Ra-Radamanthys...-jadeó Erik buscando con sus ojos grises llenos de tristeza algún rastro de su familiar.  
No lo halló.  
Gruesas lágrimas brotaron al darse cuenta de que estaba perdido para siempre.

Radamanthys esbozó una mueca de disgusto, pero algo se revolvió dentro de él.  
-No lo hagas…primo…te lo suplico- Erik iba perdiendo aire.  
Por unos segundos, los ojos de Radamanthys se tornaron ámbar. Erik, en sus últimos segundos, vio la oportunidad.  
-Te…te amo…siempre…te amé…perdóname…- balbució en sus estertores.

Se escuchó un crujido al quebrarse el cuello.

Radamanthys abrió los ojos al máximo, soltando a su primo del agarre. El cadáver de Erik cayó pesadamente al suelo.

Se llevó las manos al pecho, notando un dolor punzante. Un reguero de sangre comenzó a brotar lentamente. Tenía un puñal clavado en el corazón.  
Erik se lo clavó con sus últimas fuerzas. Se arrancó el puñal con dificultad, y la sangre brotó con fuerza.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo y su cuerpo se derrumbó sobre el barro, junto al cadáver de Erik

Su vista iba nublándose por segundos, su iris tornó ámbar. Alargó el brazo hacia el cadáver de su primo, queriendo tocarlo. Acarició levemente una de las manos.

-E-Erik...gracias...-

Las últimas lágrimas que derramó en vida.

Ya no se levantó más.

Pandora había observado la escena desde la puerta. Sonrió y se acercó a los dos cadáveres.  
-Se me olvidó decirte que para venir conmigo al Hades, tenías que morir.- dijo la mujer soltando una risa maligna.

Con estas palabras, Pandora regresó al mundo de los muertos.


	11. Epílogo

**Epílogo  
**  
Radamanthys esperaba en el reino de Hades, con los ojos vacíos de expresión. Minos y Aiacos le sujetaban.

La Giudesca era una estancia fría. Frente a una cortina, Pandora tocaba el arpa concentrada.

Abrió los ojos al oír que venían Minos y Aiacos junto a Radamanthys.

-Gracias por traerle.- agradeció Pandora. Los otros dos jueces tiraron a Radamanthys en mitad de la sala. Éste cayó de rodillas abatido y no hizo intención de incorporarse.  
Minos le dio un puntapié en el costado.  
-¡Levántate, estás ante tu señora, le debes un respeto!-  
-¡Vale Minos!¡Déjale!- cortó Pandora.

Se levantó del taburete y se acercó al muchacho.

-Radamanthys, a partir de ahora portarás la armadura del Wyvern. Además, juzgarás las almas de los muertos orientales. Tienes a tu disposición una mansión y un ejército bajo tu mando. Ahora recoge tu armadura y ve a descansar. Dentro de unos años resurgirá nuestro dios Hades, y se requerirán tus servicios. Hasta entonces, procura esmerarte en tu trabajo. ¿De acuerdo?- remarcó Pandora fríamente.

-Sí…mi señora-musitó el joven, levantándose y recogiendo la caja que guardaba su armadura.

Una vez desapareció de su vista, Aiacos dirigió una mirada interrogatoria a la mujer.  
-Señora, ¿cree que será capaz de sobrellevar la vida en el Inframundo?-espetó.

Pandora cerró los ojos, atusándose un mechón de pelo.

-Espero que así sea. Pero no os preocupéis por él...os aseguro que está bien capacitado para ello- y sonriendo se dio la vuelta.- Podéis retiraros- despidió con un ademán.

Minos y Aiacos salieron de la Giudesca en dirección a sus guaridas.

Cuando Radamanthys llegó a su mansión nueva, dejó caer la caja sin miramientos. Un sirviente se acercó para recogerla.  
-¡Déjala donde está! ¡Y no quiero sirvientes en mi mansión! ¡Largáos todos!- bramó furioso. El sirviente salió corriendo.

Se dirigió a su cama, paseó apesadumbrado y acarició la manta. Aún podía sentir el tacto suave.  
Sentándose al borde de ella, se llevó las manos a la cara. Suspiró hondamente. Algo se anudaba dentro de su alma, pero no era capaz de desenredarlo.

Aunque quiso llorar, no pudo.

**FIN  
**

* * *

_**¡Fin de ésta historia!**_

Espero que os haya gustado. Si te quedaste con alguna duda, no te quedes con ella y pregúntame. Responderé tarde o temprano.

¡Un saludo a todos!

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Radamanthys, Minos, Aiacos y Pandora pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.  
Esto es un fic inventado, no tiene relación alguna con el manga original, sólo es un punto de vista de cómo hubiera podido conseguir la armadura del Wyvern Radamanthys.

Erik es inventado totalmente.  
Aedea también, pero su nombre es el de una de las tres musas originales. Escogí el nombre de esta musa por su relación con la ejecución de las artes, o la puesta en escena (recitar, tocar un instrumento, cantar, etc). Ya que Pandora toca el arpa, pues pensé que el mejor nombre para su "carcasa mortal" fuera ese.  



End file.
